


吻雪

by haipaoyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: In-Universe RPF, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipaoyan/pseuds/haipaoyan
Summary: 现实向，纯虚构





	吻雪

洛杉矶的这个冬天冷得出奇。

路易听到钥匙捣进锁孔的声音，锁转动了一下便弹开了，门却没有被即刻推开。路易知道是他起了疑心。对于这栋独居的住宅，它的主人从来都是上好两道锁。 

不一会儿，哈里轻手轻脚地走了过来。 

“路！你真要把我吓死。”他把购物袋放在地上，并打开剩下的灯。“为什么你不事先发个短信？”

路易扔开抱在怀里的靠枕。“不好意思，因为我觉得或许你会从新闻上得知我来的消息。”

“我懂了，”哈里转过身，双手撑在椅背上。“你还在为我没有第一时间告诉你我病了而生气。”

“我没有。” 

“你当然有。”哈里偏着头看着他，摆出那幅“哦拜托还来吗”的表情。

“我没有生气，我只是觉得为什么你不事先发个短信？”路易鹦鹉学舌，“你知道那些媒体怎么报道的，我差点以为你命不久矣。顺便说一句，你这顶毛线帽蠢透了。” 

“我知道，我知道。对不起。为短信，也为我的帽子。”哈里摘下围巾，把外套挂在门后。“你吃晚饭了？来点肉酱面怎么样？” 

“想讨好我怎么也得用披萨。”路易跳下沙发，娴熟地拉过一把椅子坐下。看着哈里猫下腰把一盒鸡蛋从购物袋里掏出来放入冰箱，他突然有种强烈的即视感：这就是他无数次想象过的画面。厨房，哈里，和一盒鸡蛋。 

“我不是来这里数落你不懂保暖得肺炎的。”当他们都坐定在自己面前的一份简易晚餐后，路易说。“我只是，嗯，我想通知你，我考虑好了，决定转幕后。”

“什么？”哈里停下叉子。 

“就是这样。”

“路易，你不能、不能确定——”

“我想好了。就这样。我知道这是看起来不负责任的决定，我知道你想说什么。你放心，我都想过，想过几千次。这是一场赌注，我已经准备好放弃筹码多的那一头。”

“那另一头呢？”哈里有种不好的预感。

路易咬着下嘴唇，等了几秒。“结婚，跟你。”他快速笑了一下，“当然，如果你同意的话。”

“现在你才是该要被送医院的人。”哈里重新低下头，搅动他的面。

“你知道我没在开玩笑。” 

哈里站起身走向壁橱。“啤酒还是葡萄酒？还是你更想喝威士忌？”他们若是想把对话进行下去就必须来点这玩意。 

“葡萄酒。”

他们沉默地喝了一杯。 

“我累了。我对这一切厌倦了。”路易先开口了。永远是路易先开口。“我刚过了三十三岁生日，也许是时候了。多少年了？十五年，我在这个圈子里十五年，我呆够了。”

哈里点点头，他们确实呆够了。不过他说的是时候是指什么？转型，还是婚姻？ 

“正在做的第二张专辑我很喜欢，比第一张更喜欢。它更私人，是我自己的东西。卖得好不好，拿了多少奖，我根本不会在乎。”路易捏着杯脚，摇晃着那脆弱而精美的玻璃制品。“然后我发现，其实你不用在乎那么多。你知道吗，去年夏天我确诊了轻度抑郁，被助理拖着马不停蹄地见医生。如果不是为了见医生我根本连床都不会下。‘让我烂下去吧’，是我当时脑子里唯一的声音。然后几轮疗程后，我痊愈了，难以置信。不要自责，我谁都没有告诉。现在已经没事了。” 

哈里心头一震。他毫不知情。他们一年比一年联络少，而去年他在各地开巡演，他们几个月没有见面。他告诉自己他们只是各自忙于工作。他和路易从来不是那种在一段关系中作出太多承诺的类型，这个圈子里没有人是。如果说十余年的职业生涯教会了他们什么，就是不要期待，更不要让别人期待。 

路易不急不徐地继续着，显然他是打好了腹稿有备而来。 

“我知道这对你不公平。老实说，从二十岁之后，我从没想过我会在四十五岁前走进教堂，看着对方的眼睛说出‘直到死亡将我们分开’。也许这辈子都不会。它不像什么我能做出来的事。但当有一天，我在家里的沙发上头痛欲裂地醒来，打开手机看到的第一条新闻是你和某个模特在哪里被拍到，然后我又睡过去。这吓到我了。不是绯闻吓到我，而是我发现我根本不在意。不管它们是真的还是假的，我都不在意。我应该吗？我不知道。” 

哈里止不住回想起他第一次尝试和路易以外的人交往的时候。十八岁？还是十九岁？他不是认真的，当他和对方躺在一张床上，胸膛起伏着静待呼吸平复的时候他这样想。他不会把这一切变得认真的，只是性而已，这只是性。他瞪着天花板，反复对自己说着。 

狗仔和记者的速度没有赶上他主动结束这段关系。铺天盖地的报道中，他敲开路易的酒店房门。他们甚至还在巡演途中。 

“别恨我。”他知道自己听起来有多像乞求，但他更害怕路易能窥听到他心里的话。他说不出口。 

路易抬眼看他。“我不恨你。”他柔声说，然后抬起一只手圈住哈里的手腕，将他拉进屋。门在他们身后悄无声息地关闭。 

“我永远都不会恨你，Haz。” 

可这只让一切变得更糟，哈里痛苦地闭上眼睛。接着他感觉到路易捧起他的脸颊。他的掌心湿漉漉的，可能刚洗过脸，或是哭过。又或许是哈里自己在哭而他没有意识到。他不敢睁眼看他的眼睛来求证，值得庆幸的是路易也没有给他这个机会。他压缩距离，给了他俩一个拥抱。两股节奏不同的心跳声清晰可辨。哈里不知道自己是怎么被带到床边的。他坐了下来，而路易细瘦的手指仍压在他手腕内侧的脉搏上。他喉头发酸，接着他听见路易的两只膝盖跪到地毯上的闷响。这一切太过了，让他无法承受。他像溺水者一样忘记了如何去呼吸。就和他此时此刻的感觉一模一样。

“……我无意让这一切公之于众，” 路易的声音将他和回忆扯开。“甚至家人都可以不请。不在英国，随便什么地方。不要牧师，不要戒指。一纸证明，只需要你同意。你也可以拒绝，这不会改变任何东西。”

“这当然会。”哈里发现自己声音沙哑，他清了下嗓子。“这是你想要的，不是吗？”

“是的。”路易眼睛一眨不眨。 

“那好，”哈里一瞬间觉得是在听录音带里的自己开口。“你想定在什么时候？”

“明年冬天。”

三个月后，路易·唐姆林森将在第二张专辑的巡演结束后暂停公开活动的消息被刷上了推特趋势。不登陆社交网络已经成了哈里的习惯之一。他时常觉得他对这东西来说太老了，尽管他才三十出头。是可以考虑结婚了，这倒很适合他。这是姐姐杰玛给出的评价，在她接到哈里的电话后。 

“所以这是他退居幕后的原因？” 

“我想不是。他只是……不想继续了，仅此而已。” 

“不管怎样，我只希望你们俩能过得开心，好吗？”她听起来足够真诚。 

“好的。当然。谢谢你。” 

“爱你，拜。” 

哈里的手机亮了一下表示着通话结束。他没有进行别的操作，于是屏幕很快淡了下去，和周遭令人心安的薄薄的黑暗融为一体。告知姐姐让整件事一瞬间变得不可思议地真实。他抬起左手，拇指摩挲着无名指的尾部，想象着那里套上一个金属圆环的触感。不，不是他平日会戴的那些设计略显浮夸的装饰戒，它们太宽了，而且过于沉重。他设想的是一个不超过两毫米、轻若一根羽毛的环形戒指。不会俗气地镶上宝石或钻石，但或许会在打磨得同样细腻光裸的内面刻上一行字。他会刻什么呢，一定要问路易的意见…… 

他触电似的把手臂甩回床上，床板吱呀一声发出抗议。 

过于简单了。幻想这些事情是如此轻易，仿佛做到它们也不必费吹灰之力。这样的轻易刺痛了他。本不该如此的，就像一个陷阱。这些年他们如同最莽撞却也最小心的猎人，对这个陷阱讳莫如深，却也只是在兜圈子而已。他们都清楚地知道，安全区域就在五十码外，而他们从未向它走去。 

哈里摸回手机，在手中转了一会，思索着也许应该给路易发个消息，甚至打个电话。嗨，别被网上那些言论气到；或是晚上好，什么时候有空，能见个面吗。看在上帝的份上，他现在是他的未婚夫了，而他甚至不知道路易身处大西洋的哪一边。 

就在这时，屏幕亮了，23:51的时间显示下方蹦出一条最新短信。

_醒着吗？两周后日内瓦，给你留了个座位。来看看？ _

陌生号码，没有署名，但哈里知道只能是一个人。他拨通了助理的电话。

他如约去了路易的巡演。正如他所说的，和他的新专辑保持了一致风格，强烈的私密性。没有从地面往上垂直九十度时而喷水时而喷火的玩意，也没有举着纸板尖叫的年轻姑娘。大部分时间台上都只有路易一个人。观众们安静听他唱歌，给自己做钢琴伴奏——哈里不知道他是否从Two of Us开始便如此熟练地掌握了这门乐器——不像是演唱会，更像是参加一场葬礼。毕竟这是他们中绝大部分人最后一次见到他。 

哈里坐在离得最远的包厢，看着路易从舞台左边一边唱歌一边踱步到右边。他没穿他惯常的宽松运动服，而是选了一件过长的黑色衬衫，扣子系到了最上面一颗，包裹的他身形更加瘦削，像一只伶仃的影子。那些他前不久才听过的旋律晃晃悠悠地飘来。哈里和太多人劝过他少抽点烟，并不奏效。但他一开口，那熟悉的声音仍然能把哈里拽回那些逼仄的录音棚里的日子，他盯着路易的侧脸，认真听他完成他的唱段。快节奏的工作很快打消了他们的新鲜感，不再是五个人挤在闷热的录音棚里，而是谁醒着谁去。哈里看着台上的路易，无法控制地回想起有一次他从录音棚出来，迎面撞见在外头一个人小声练习的路易。他双手揣在兜里，重心在脚掌和脚跟之间来回切换。 

演出还没结束哈里就从里面逃了出来，保安多瞥了他两眼。

第二天，他们坐在琉森湖畔，看着桥上的人来人往。阴雨的天气并不能浇灭各国游客的热情。 

“把它当作一次旅行。我好爱瑞士，这是一个美到不真实的国家。”路易说。 

“如果没那么冷就好了。”哈里用吸管喝了一口面前的朗姆酒。没有人会不认同路易的后半句话。风吹动岸旁斜插着的旗帜指向灰色的天空，天鹅显然比他们更能吸引人们的视线。 

“我曾读过一本书，书里的女主人公突然有一天早上醒来，无征兆地开始怀疑生活。你猜她最后是怎么治好心病的？她来到瑞士，体验了滑翔伞。[1]”路易说，“读完我有种看了一部过长的瑞士旅游广告的感觉。你来了这里，就能解决一切问题。” 

哈里笑笑。“这种地方并不存在。” 

“要我说，她怎么能忍受在乘坐滑翔伞飞向雪山后，回到开着私家车上下班的生活呢。”路易说罢吃掉了盘里的最后一片培根。

那么你现在想要滑翔伞，还是私家车。

哈里倏地将手伸过去，盖住路易的手，后者局促地四下看了看。“我不确定有没有——”

“不重要。” 

路易瞪大眼睛，哈里不得不承认他也被自己这句话吓到了。 

“路，我们还没有好好谈过这件事。” 

“什么？” 

哈里摇摇头，收回手，拢了拢头发。他非常确定这是至少三年来他们第一次在哈里或路易的房子外触碰彼此。 

“关于，嗯，我们要，结婚。”他试着语调平稳地说出这个词，失败了。 

“我们可以回去谈。” 

“不，我是说，我想告诉你，我们不用谈了。” 

路易作了一个“你到底有什么毛病”的表情。 

“我能看出来，路。上次在我家你提出来的时候，我没有，呃，给出太多回复。我能看出来你并不放心。你在等我主动开口，但同时你也知道我是……总在考虑该怎么开口的人。你很矛盾，可我不想让你陷入自我怀疑，因为你没有做错任何事。我很感激，路，真的。我只是……我爱你。我一直都——”他哽住了。他想把脸埋在胳膊里，接着想起自己已经不是十六岁的小男孩。

“我知道。我也爱你。嘿，听着，你可以随时——”

“我需要说的是，”哈里调整呼吸，“我知道我们出了一些问题，我们向来最不缺的就是问题。但我从没有一秒怀疑过我们之间的事，路易，从没有。很多次我想道歉，但我知道我守不住承诺，不如避免二次伤害。” 

“我知道，我知道。”路易轻声说，“没事了，好吗？没事。” 

他们四目相对，安静地坐了一会，只听得雨点噼里啪啦地打在他们这张桌子上方的沙滩伞上。

第二天一早，哈里和路易在瑞士见面的消息意料之内地爬上了娱乐新闻的版面。不管是哪个幸运鬼拍到了这些不那么清晰的照片，他显然还没那么幸运，因为镜头没有记录下他们两手交叠的情景。照片上的他们看起来只是一起吃了顿饭，讲了几句话。又或者是他们俩谁的经纪人已经买断了拍照者，让他不要把那张引爆网络的照片曝光。哈里掂量着那该是一串多长的数字。 

当哈里晨跑回来时，路易已经离开了酒店。他检查了一下手机。 

_去下一站了，早餐在你的床上。好多爱。 _

_L。_

就是这样。他们已经习惯了这种模式，用上床代替交流，用距离填满空洞。因为如果没人是占理的一方，那就不要理论。越来越多的沉默，越来越粗暴的动作。一种发泄的方式。

哈里把牛皮纸袋装着的早餐甩到地上。当他们还是团队活动时期，人人都恨演出完的大巴，在鼓膜被乐声和尖叫震得发疼中走向黑暗中安静等待着他们的大巴。那该死的帘子后面睡觉的地方甚至伸不直腿。但毫无疑问他们需要它。 

他曾以为路易是他永远可以回去的地方。几年间构成这句话的条件变了又变，而它却神奇般地一直成立。但哈里知道一切都可以被证伪。

哈里抓起手机，快速地敲下一行字。 

_不要明年冬天了。下个月怎么样？_

“还有十分钟就要过探视时间了，我们必须请您抓紧时间，先生。”她忙着在键盘上敲敲打打，根本顾不上抬眼瞧他。 

“好的。”哈里说。去他妈的探视时间，他想。 

往里走然后右拐，左手边612室。右拐612室。612。哈里默念着前台护士给他的指示。一扇扇紧闭着的米色房门在他的视线边缘闪过。他想砸烂每一扇，冲进去，对里面的无辜的可怜人大吼大叫。他没法不注意到自己的腿在发抖。 

“哈里？” 

一个熟悉的身影在病房外的座椅上直起腰看着他。 

“你怎么在这儿？”利亚姆问。 

“我为什么不能来，我是他的丈夫。”哈里粗声粗气地说。 

“他已经睡了。” 

“那正好，因为我也没打算进去。”他看向利亚姆眉头紧蹙下的双眼。“他没让你们通知我，对不对？他特地强调了不要告诉我，对吗？” 

利亚姆缓慢地点了点头。 

“真不幸，我早就知道了。我早就什么都知道了。我是他丈夫。”哈里重复了一遍，跌坐在椅子上。“只是没想到这么快，这么快。”他喃喃道。“其他人呢，怎么就你一个？”

“洛蒂和其他家人每天下午来，奈尔和泽恩也来过了，昨天。”利亚姆说。“他不想别人晚上留在这里。我刚抽出时间，所以……” 

其他家人。哈里嗤笑一声。“好。”他猛地站起来，“我改变主意了。”说着他扭开门把，走了进去。 

病房里灯已经关了，只剩监测器的几点小灯在漆黑中兀自闪烁着。空气中弥漫机械，药，和消毒水混在一起的气味，令哈里生厌。这里闻起来完全不像路易的家，路易的味道。

一阵床褥和枕头的摩挲声。哈里的眼睛适应了黑暗，他隐约看见路易坐了起来。 

“我就知道你没睡着。”哈里说。

“你把我吵醒了。” 

“你听起来一点不像刚醒。”

“为什么你不开灯？” 

“不想让你发现我在哭。我是个坚强的人。”

路易的眼睛在暗中闪闪发亮。哈里知道他在微笑。

“哦，省省吧。快过来，坐到我身边。” 

“护士会把我轰走的，马上要过探视时间了。”

“去他妈的探视时间。”路易说，“他们没资格让你滚蛋，因为你也病了。你爱我到死。” 

哈里咯咯笑了两声，走到他身边坐下。“不治之症。”他捏了捏路易的手，它们还是和记忆里一样小。

“我能亲你吗？”哈里问。 

“当然，我又没罩着什么傻兮兮的呼吸机。”

哈里向前倾去，即使在黑暗中他还是能轻易找到路易的嘴唇。他给了他们一个轻捷而短暂的吻，就像十五年前他们第一次做这事一样。 

他们分开后，路易说，“告诉我你是什么时候知道的。”

“你来真的，路？”哈里叹口气，“你真的相信能骗过我？欢迎来到21世纪。” 

“我以为你不上网。” 

“不错的尝试。”

“说真的，告诉我什么时候。我想知道。” 

哈里故作回忆。“半年前。” 

“哈，这就是你决定把登记结婚的日期提前的原因。” 

“不。是因为我意识到你根本没打算和我结婚。” 

路易没有说话。 

“别编了，你知道我不会信的。”哈里小声说。

“我从没想过你会答应。”路易吸了吸鼻子。 

“错了，错得离谱。”哈里把他轻轻揽进怀里，鼻尖蹭着路易柔软的头发。“你和我一样非常清楚我不会拒绝。拒绝的人是你。”

“闭嘴，我恨你。” 

“知道了，我也爱你。” 

一阵细小的震颤从路易身上传来。哈里慌忙地以为他哭了，然后发现他是在笑。于是他也笑起来。直到护士进来催促哈里离开时他们还在笑的浑身颤抖，在她抱怨他压歪了插在路易身上的一条管子时依然在笑。 

伦敦此刻的冬季和上一个夏天一样温暖得反常。 

哈里明白得并不晚，路易从来不是难猜的类型。不长不短的一段时间里，他难以接受。但世事如此，接受与否其实没什么区别。 

他想知道路易当时是怎么想的。他怎么能在发出请求后又给出一个他十分确定到达不了的日期。起初哈里觉得这是路易报复他的众多方式中的一种，又或许他真的如他所说，没想到他会应允。然后他又列出了其他可能性，不论哪一条都足够把他从里到外撕裂。 

他在街上漫无目的地走着。这个季节的伦敦街头十个人里有八个都穿着黑色外套，行色匆匆，像某幅名画里一枝枝模糊而仓促的树干。没有人会过于显眼，哈里庆幸这一点。他现在很难去在意相机的出没，也很难去在意任何人的想法。他本能地屏蔽大多数东西，好让潮水般无边际的痛苦涌上来的次数减少一些，好让每个晚上睡眠将他吞噬地快一点。这样他就不会一阖上眼，耳边只响起路易说的那句“直到死亡将我们分开”。 

路边几个孩子突然爆发出欣喜的尖叫，向天空挥舞着手臂。下雪了，哈里这才发现。那纯洁的晶体打着旋儿飘落下来，一转眼就消融在地上，却悄无声息地织起一层薄薄的银白色的地毯。

变冷了，雪也下的更大了，它们纷纷扬扬地洒在他的头发上，围巾上，睫毛上。哈里仰起头，循着它们来的方向。于是有几片落在他的唇上，带来一缕寒意。雪在亲吻他。哈里止不住地为这个想法微笑起来。

他闭上眼，沉醉在雪花带来的温柔的触碰之中。只是当他想热切地回应时，它们已经融化，像从来没有存在过。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 保罗·柯艾略，《背叛》，2016，新星出版社


End file.
